missing him
by lugwiglover14
Summary: "shuichi where are you dam brat" i yelling running around our house i ran to the door and started to get my shoes on 'wait wait i should call him' i ran to my study where i had left my phone then i remermed shuichi was on tour!


5:15 pm

I looked up for at the clock and frowned. It was past 5:00 Shuichi should have been home by now. 'He's never late!' I thought as I reached for the phone. But then I remembered that Shuichi was on tour and would not be back for 3 whole months. My heart panged at the time we would be apart. Then I smiled has I remembered before he had to get on the plane to the U.S.A

Flashback

"YUKI I changed my mind I don't want to go anymore!" Shuichi cried has the last call for the plane leaving for the U.S rang over the loud speaker "Come you dam brat this is all you've talked about for months!" I said but I was secretly hoping he would stay "But its ssssooooo long!" he said hugging my waist and burying his face in my chest "Get off you dam brat you're going to miss your plane!" I said pushing him off me "Okay I'll go but kiss me first." He said going up his tiptoes. Like he always did before we kissed. I sighed as bent down and kissed him

Flashback end

I sighed and went back to writing

9:30 pm

After I had written and rewritten the last chapter of my book at least a dozen times. Before I slammed my lap top shut and stormed off to bed. I didn't even bother putting on my silk pajamas and just unbuttoned my lit blue button up shirt .Then did a face plane into Shuichi pillow and fell asleep with Shuichi's scent fogging my senses

12:30 am

I slept for about 2 hours before I woke up and could not fall back to sleep. "Shuichi I can't sleep. Sing to me" I said patting his side of our bed. Searching for the young sing's warmth and coming up empty. "Shuichi you dam brat where are you!" I said a little more awake. "Shuichi!" I could see now that he was not in our bed a little scared now I jumped out of our bed and ran around the flat calling and calling "Shuichi! Shuichi!" When I couldn't find him in any of the large rooms I tried calling "Shuichi you dam brat where are you?" hoping he would come to the mean nickname. Really starting to panic now I ran to get my shoes on so I could search the town for him. 'Wait I need to calm down before start searching the town you should at least call him' I told myself. I ran to my study where I had left my phone. Nearly running in the desk in my haste, I reached for the phone but when my fingers were centimeters away for the phone I had a flashback to that afternoon. When I had reached for to call shuichi then remembered that… "Shuichi's on tour." I said out loud because it was just too much to think. My legs moved on their own as I walked back to our room. Suddenly getting an idea I went and got Shuichi's CD player and a copy of one of Bad Luck's CDs- I had bought all of them in secret- I put the CD in and jumped to track 8 lullaby. A song shuichi had written one night when I had asked him to sing me to sleep. I put it on loop and lay back on Shuichi pillow

6:30 am

I got up early with a plan. I would just pretend shuichi was at work and would be back at 5:00 like always. For the day I lived in my fantasy I finished the book I was writing and started a new one I was well… happy. Then 5:00 rolled round and my beautiful fantasy shattered! "Oh hell!" I said and slapped my laptop shut and went to our bedroom and dragged out my old suit case and packed the first things I touched. The only things I made sure to get were my laptop, shuichi's CD player and of course my copy of the bad luck with lullaby on it. Then I looked up where Bad luck would be playing next. "Why is it always New York!" I said grabbing my suitcase and running out the door

7:40

I sat in my sit in middle class screaming kids and the loud engine noise hammered my ears. Finally I got fed up and put in my ear bubs and played the whole thing over and over has I read, wrote, stared out the window, and watched a three hour long movie called Avatar. Then I stared out the window some more. _

A/N sorry about all the time lapses in this story and the Avatar that I am talking about has the blue monkeys in it lol I love love love that movie

Then next thing I knew the flight attendant was tapping my shoulder saying "Sir we'll be landing soon. So please put your seat belt on." She said in a very tired voice "Sure." I said sitting up. Has I put my seat belt on I suddenly got nervous. What if Shuichi didn't want me to come on his big tour! What in the few days we were a part he found someone new or hooked up with that bastard Hero! Wait your getting yourself worked up. Of course he'll want you there and he would never hook up with Hero the dam brat said 'I love you' like 20 times. I thought trying to get rid of the doubt that clouded my mind. But even after thinking that the voice of doubt came back. He never called what if he does not love me anymore! No stop thinking that Eiri yuki Shuichi will always love you even if the sky was falling down! A/N yes I know I am quoting I do it all the time but just hang on I'm getting to the point, "Hello everyone this your captain speaking we will landing in my home town of New York, New York in next 5 minutes thank you for flying with gravitation air lanes. I never got that nam-"the pilot said over the intercom shaking me out of my depressing thoughts. Then we started our descent "AH man I hate flying!" I said to myself

"Sir, are you okay?" I looked up to see the flight attendant "If you feel sick please use this!" she said handing me a barf bag. Okay didn't like her before but now I really hated her. I fixed her with my infamous glare "I don't need this!" I said in a cold voice. "O okay then I'll just be going now" she said in a shaking voice and backing away "I'm not that scary am IIIIIIIII" I said has we tilled down again. In truth I am terrified of flying I am fine when we take off and when we're when are in the air but when we get ready to land I get scared. Then with a loud thump we landed and I sighed in sweet relief "thank you again for flying with gravitation air lines." The pilot said has I got up get my carry on out of the luggage rack "Hey do have a girl friend?" a every chesty girl asked "No." I said deciding to mess with her "do you want one?" she asked "No I don't have a girlfriend but I do have a boyfriend." I said smirking "Oh okay then I hope you have fun with that." She said backing away 'why does everyone do that?' I thought as I got off this dam plane.

When I was off the plane I found an empty seat and pulled out my laptop. Check when bad luck was staying. Then I got a taxi has I was telling the address to the driver I suddenly realized how stalker-ish I was being. I needed some reason to be there…..hmmm "Oh I know I'll say he forgot his toothbrush…..what a lame idea!" I said hanging my head. I was still lost in thought when the driver said "dude you're here." In gruff voice 'oh shit I didn't think of anything' I paid him and got my suit case out of the back. Then as the taxi drove away I just stood in front of the hotel unable to move. The voice of doubt was back telling me 'that had he betrayed me and that he had never loved me NO! He promised he would never betray me and that he would always love me!' pushing the thought of my head I forced my legs to walk forward in to the hotel. "Hello and welcome to our hotel, how can I help you?" the man at the main desk asked "Yes my name is Eiri yuki and I am here to see Shuichi Shindou from the band bad luck." I said coming up to talk to him "Dude I have seen 21 Eiri Yuki's today and you my friend are worst one yet!" he said giving me a look that words can't express "But I am Eiri Yuki see look here's my I.D!" I said pulling out my wallet and taking out my I.D "Dude this is in Japanese! Now get out of my hotel before I call security!" he said standing up and pointing at the door. Trying very hard not to flick him off I walked out of the hotel "bastard!" I whispered when I out the door 'now how I am going to see Shuichi?' I thought as I walked going no, where '….hmmmm I am too hungry to think' I thought has stopped and looked around for somewhere to eat 'that place looks good' I thought has walked in to the small café "Hello please wait to be seated thank you." The hostess said in a charming voice. I sighed and went to sit on the couches. Out of corner of my eye I saw two large men standing in the corner of the café then one of shifted and I saw a flash of pink hair "SHUICHI!" I said getting up and almost running to the corner "Hey stop!" one of the body guards shouted trying to grab me I slipped past him only to get caught by the other one I saw Shuichi asleep on hero's shoulder hero's back was turned to me so he could not see me "SHUICHI WAKE UP HERO WAKE HIM UP!" I shouted but only then did I see that Hero had ear buds in so couldn't hear me "SHUICHI WAKE UP WAKE UP YOU DAM BRAT!" I shouted but it was no use that brat was out cold. One of the body guards grabbed me in a headlock. "Mister I am going to have to ask you to leave!" the other one said. "Now you can leave with or without our help you choose!" the one that was holding me said. I ignored they calling shuichi over and over "I will take that has you not wanting to walk out of here under your own power!" the one that had me in a head lock said starting to pull me to the door "GET OF ME SHUICHI PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the guards threw me out the café "Shuichi," I whispered has I lay in the alley behind the café "Hey you're a bad luck fan and a big one for what I can see. How would you like some cheat tickets to their next concert?" Someone said standing over me. Without thinking I jumped up and grabbed his collar "WHERE CAN I TICKET THOSE TICKETS!" I said pushing him into the wall of the alley "I've got them get don't hurt me" he said putting his hands up in surrender "HOW MUCH!" I asked fixing him my 'I'm going to kill you' look "Normally I would charge 50 bucks but for you only 20!" he said as I pushed him higher on the wall "HERE NOW GIVE ME THE TICKETS TO SHUI CHAN'S CONCERT!" I yelled in his face A/N I have no clue why yuki is so angry O_O lol. 'Wait did I just call shuichi shiu Chan I only called him that in bed and only if he was toping which does not happen a lot...I am going nuts' I thought as the bastard gave me the ticket

A/N I give up the time thing lol

I stood in line for the concert 'I feel like an idiot!' I thought looking around at the fan girls 'Am I the only guy here?' I asked myself looking round at the huge crowd "People the doors are open now please don't push!" the announcer guy said making calm down movements. But has soon has he the doors were open all the fan girls ran for the entrance. The girls were pushing and pulling me for all sides it was like trying to swim up river. The concert was free seating so everyone was trying to get up front. So I knew had to fight for a place where Shuichi could see me. I pushed the girl in front of me out of the way and continue to do so till I was at the front. Then I found a seat and settled in to wait for the concert to start. 'Shuichi would never want you to come to his tour. He never loved you! He hates you! No Shuichi loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me' I repeated that thought over and till the lights went out. I panicked thinking we were being robbed. Then the lights on the came on and I saw Shuichi in his 'concert outfit' the bright lights played of his pink hair making it shine like never before. "Shuichi!" I yelled trying to get him to look my way but my scream was lost in the thousands of other screams in the hall "Shuichi you dam brat look at me!" I screamed has loud has I could but still Shuichi could not hear me. Then has he sang he ran along the edge of the stage giving the fans high fives 'this is my chance!" when Shuichi pass grabbed his hand he pulled at my hand trying to get me to let go then he right in my face. "Yuki? What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked looking confused 'No my fears were right he didn't want me here' "YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" he said jumping down for the stage in to my arms. At first I was startled then so unbelievable happy that my Shui Chan still loved me! "Wait why you are here?" Shuichi asked pulling away "umm you forgot your toothbrush?" I said ashamed of my lame reason

I lay in dark in the hotel bed next to my tiny lover. Shuichi had fallen asleep soon after we had gotten to the room but not before I had shown him you he belonged to.

I stoked along his cheek and under his eyes to where bags were forming in only the 4 days we apart. I leaned down and slowly kissed his eyes lids. Then I whispered in his ear "I love you my little Shui Chan." As I pulled away Shuichi turn and kissed my lips "I thought you were asleep" I said blushing but a little "I was but I still hear you and I love you to my cool Eiri." He said snuggling closer to me

A/N I am done yayayayayayayayay! This is longest thing I have ever wrote and I am so proud of myself please review!1


End file.
